Chris Antrim/Side Quests
Fallout 3 During his travels, Chris ran into a house belonging to an old lady named Agatha. She was an elderly violinist who broadcasted her music through her late husband's old radio gear. She wanted to get back the Soil Stradivarius, a violin, which was owned by her great-great-grandmother's sister Hilda. Agatha believed the violin was still in Vault 92, where the nation's best musicians were housed. She offered the frequency of her radio signal as a reward. The lone wanderer already knew the location of the vault from looking at the Citadel's Vault-Tec terminal, so he headed there and fetched the violin for her. While there he also fetched some sheet music which he also gave to Agatha. She gave him her husband's revolver, Blackhawk, as a reward as well. When he was in Little Lamplight, Chris talked with Sticky and learned about Big Town. Which was the settlement that the kids when they became teenagers. He traveled there and the residents told him about the super mutant attacks and the kidnapping of some of their residents to Germantown. The lone wanderer and his party headed there at once and fought the super mutants at the Germantown Police HQ, rescuing Red and Shorty that had been trapped there. He took them back to the town and was thanked by Red. Red immediately warned Chris that super mutants planed to attack the town yet again. Lacking substantial combative skills, she asked for the wanderer's help in the town's defense. He agreed and began helping them prepare. One of the first things he did was heal the injured Timebomb that was in Red's clinic. With his skill in Science, Chris taught the residents how to build robots to use as bodyguards. He reactivated a run down sentry bot and protectron. With the two robots to help defend the town, they were able to defeat the super mutant raid party. Glad to help Big Town, he didn't accept any reward from Red. While exploring, Chris came across the Temple of the Union and the former slaves that inhabited it. He spoke to their leader, Hannibal Hamlin, who wanted to relocate his slave haven from the Temple of the Union to the Lincoln Memorial and restore the Memorial as a sign of freedom, despite the fact that it would undoubtedly attract unwanted attention. Hannibal requested that the lone wanderer scout the Lincoln Memorial to see if it was still occupied by super mutants. Hannibal also asked Chris to assist former slave Caleb Smith. Caleb was a stonemason and he asked the lad to obtain a picture of the Lincoln Memorial in the Museum of History, so he would have reference materials to help him restore the Lincoln Memorial. Chris got a poster of the Memorial for Caleb from the museum. Afterwards, he went to the Memorial and discovered that it had been taken over by slavers. He killed the slavers and then told Hannibal. The leader of the former slaves asked the wanderer's help as an escort to the Memorial. So Chris led the former slaves all the way there. The former slaves were greatly pleased with their new home and they began trying to rebuild the memorial. Chris also gave them a bunch of Lincoln memorabilia that he came across. Upon hearing from Three-Dog about a talking tree somewhere in the wasteland, Chris went in search of it. He came across the village of Oasis in the northern part of the Capital Wasteland. It was covered in trees, it was greener than anything Chris had ever seen. When he approached Oasis, Tree Father Birch asked that he follow him, saying that He had summoned Chris. The wanderer agreed and Birch unlocked the gate to the village and lead him inside to an outdoor hut. Birch explained that he was the leader of the Treeminders, and that He had summoned the lad to the village. The Treeminders asked that Chris drink some sap in a ritual to purge him of all evil that might be inside, so that He may go unharmed. After the ritual, the wanderer went to the inner grove, where he meet Harold, aka He. Harold revealed that he was a victim of the FEV that transformed him into a ghoul-like individual with a plant growing out of his head. He had travelled from the west coast and as the plant grew he got stuck in the Capital Wasteland when it became rooted to the ground. He was now trapped inside the tree and due to his ghoul-like longevity he would not die. He begged for mercy, wanting to be put out of his misery. The Treeminders had other plans. Father Birch wanted to halt Harold's growth, not letting the forest expand any more, while Mother Laurel want to accelerate his growth, so the whole wasteland could benefit from it. As much as Chris wanted to be merciful to the ghoul, he couldn't pass up such a great thing. He sided with Laurel for the good of the Capital Wasteland and applied Laurel's liniment to Harold's heart. He was rewarded by Laurel's followers and then left Oasis. In Underworld, the ghoul settlement located inside the Museum of History, Chris came across and unconscious woman in the settlement's hospital. He used his skill in medicine to wake her up. The woman, Reilly, explained that she was wounded by super mutants while trying to ex-filtrate and get help for her team, who were stranded on the roof of the Statesman Hotel. Chris agreed to help them and Reilly gave him the code to the ammo cache that one of her people had been carrying. He reached the hotel, going through the next door hospital, and fought his way through the super mutants inhabiting the place. He made it to the staircase in which Theo had died and left the ammo cache. Along the way he encountered a dead male and took a note from his body, it was meant for a Little Moonbeam. On the roof he encountered the remaining Reilly's Rangers, giving them the ammo cache and asking them what they needed to make it out of the hotel alive. They told him about the elevador and he helped them fix it. Once fixed they got inside and exited the hotel through the lobby. Chris when with the Rangers to their HQ in the D.C. ruins, where Reilly was waiting for them. Reilly thanked the wanderer for his help and offered him a position in her Rangers. Chris agreed and helped them for a while, doing scouting for them, but he once he joined the Brotherhood of Steel he quit the Rangers. As a thanks, Brick gave her minigun Eugene to the lad. When he was talking with Abraham Washington in Rivet City, the old man gave him a job. To steal the declaration of independence from the National Archives and bring it to him. Abraham said he had sent another treasure hunter after it, but she had not returned. So Chris took the job and headed to the Archives. When he got to The National Archives in the rotunda, he find Sydney, the another treasure hunter sent by Abraham. She had been held up fighting super mutants and offered to team up with Chris in order to finish the job. He agreed and together they defeated the wave of super mutants that attacked the rotunda. After they killed the last super mutant, Sydney told Chris that she had hacked a secret elevator that would get them very close to the Declaration's location. They used it and it dropped them off at the Secure Wing of the The National Archives. They had to fight their way through numerous robots as they made their way to the declaration. Eventually they came across a Protectron programmed as the second signer of the Declaration, Button Gwinnett. Chris was able to use his skills with robots and science to order the Protectron to shut down. With the robot dealt with, Chris and Sydney took the declaration and returned to Abraham. They also took the Bill of Rights and the Magna Carta to sell to the museum owner in Rivet City. After they delivery of the Declaration and the other artifacts to Abraham, Chris spoke with Sydney and asked more about her past, namely about her father. She mentioned how her father used to call her his Little Moonbeam, which reminded Chris of the note he found at the Statesman Hotel. He gave it to Sydney and she thanked him by giving him her gun. During a treck through the Capital Wasteland, Chris came across Tenpenny Tower. A large building far in the southwestern part of the wasteland. When he approached he saw a ghoul attempting to get in, but security wouldn't open the gates for him. After failing to get inside, the ghoul left. Chris then used the intercom to talk to security and was let in. He discovered that the occupants of the luxurious Tenpenny Tower didn't like ghouls and refused to let a group of them into the tower. Seeing as the situation might escalate due to the ghoul having been armed, Chris decided to intervene. Chief Gustavo wanted the ghoul, Roy Philips, to be killed. Gustavo directed him to the feral ghoul infested Warrington Tunnels southwest of Tenpenny Tower. Chris headed there and found a door leading to Roy Phillips' hideout. He didn't attack Roy and decided to talk with him. Roy asked for his help to get through a secret entrance to Tenpenny Tower to massacre the residents and take over. Chris refused. He neither wanted to kill the ghouls nor help them kill the residents. He also saw that there was no way to convince the two groups to live peacefully, as the residents were bigots and the ghouls were agressive. He tried to get Roy to move to Underworld with his companions, but he refused. So the wanderer left the tunnel, leaving the situation as it was. Sometime later Roy and his compatriots tried to force their way into the tower but failed, barely escaping with their life. After that the ghouls begrugingly moved to Underworld, leaving their wish to live in Tenpenny Tower behind. One of the oddest quests that Chris went on was gathering a bunch of drinks for a woman. He came across Girdershade where he met Sierra Petrovita, a Nuka-Cola enthusiast. She had a collection of items related to the drink in her house. Sierra gave Chris a tour of them as well as sharing many facts about them. When it was over she mentioned the rare Nuka-Cola Quantum drink that was shipped in limited quantity to the D.C. area before the bombs fell. She asked Chris to gather up 30 of them for her collection and he agreed. The other inhabitant of Girdershade, Ronald Laren, wanted Chris to give him the bottles so he could use them to gain favor with Sierra and get into her pants. The lad didn't like that idea and instead gave them directly to Sierra. He had to look all over the wasteland, firstly going to the Nuka-Cola Plant itself, to find the bottles but was eventually successful. As a reward, Sierra showed him how to make grenades with Nuka-Cola. In Rivet City, Chris ran into Dr. Zimmer, who tasked the Lone Wanderer to track down an android that had escaped. The android had gone independent and did not wish to return to the Commonwealth. The Doctor told him that the android could be anyone as he appeared to have changed his appearance. He asked the Doctor where to start looking and was told to searching the offices of doctors and techies. Chris went to the Rivet City Clinic and talked with Doctor Preston, who handed the wanderer one of the android's recordings and tells them that similar tapes were sent to almost every doctor in the Wasteland. One recording wasn't enough to find out the identity of the android so Chris kept looking. While searching for more recordings, Chris was approached by a woman named Victoria Watts, of The Railroad. It was an organization dedicated to helping androids gain their independence. She asked Chris to tell Dr. Zimmer that the android was dead, and gave him a piece of his body to support the claim. Not really sure what to do, the lad continued looking for clues. Once he obtained the third recording, Chris learned that Horace Pinkerton, a man living in the broken bow near Rivet City, reconstructed the android, making him the only one who knew the android's current appearance and whereabouts. So the wanderer headed after him, going through an underwater part of the carrier ship that the city was built on, fought Mirelurks and got past Horace's traps. When he finally spoke with Pinkerton, he learned that the android's name was Harkness and that he personally performed the facial reconstructive surgery. Pinkerton also revealed that Harkness' old identity had been buried deep, effectively wiping his mind, and that it could be reactivated by means of a certain code word. Harkness was the security chief in Rivet City, and was actually the person who greeted Chris when he first arrived in Rivet City. Pinkerton also gave him the password to his terminal, which contained information confirming that Harkness was indeed the android. The lad downloaded the information to his Pip-Boy and then went to confront Harkness. He spoke to Harkness and was able to convince him that he was an android with the information he had downloaded. Harkness grew concerned, he didn't want to go back. But the lad told him that his secret was safe with him. As a thanks the android gave him his plasma rifle, A3-21's plasma rifle. Chris then went back to Zimmer and told him that the Android was dead, using the part he had received from Victoria to convince him. The Doctor and his bodyguard left and Harkness was able to live as he wanted. Upon first arriving in Canterbury Commons, Chris was met with a bizarre situation. Two people dressed in costumes, like in the pre-war comic books, the AntAgonizer and the Mechanist were engaged in a standoff. After they spewed some comic book-like comments at each other the two engaged in a brawl, through their minions. Once the dust cleared, both ran away, and Uncle Roe spoke to Chris asking him to handle the ordeal. The wanderer spoke to Derek Pacion, Roe's nephew, who gave him the best info on where to find them both. The AntAgonizer lived in a cave north of town and the Mechanist lived south of town in an old robot factory. He also asked Derek for their weaknesses. The Mechanist did not harm the innocent, and other than the royal guard, the AntAgonizer's ants are weak. So Chris went after the AntAgonizer first. He learned her real name from Joe Porter first as well as heading to the Hubris Comics building to see if he could learn more about the villain that she was pretending to be, seeing as she seemed lost int he role. At Hubris he read the note to the editor about AntAgonizer's canceled Grognak the Barbarian comic, where the villain was going to redeem herself. He used this when he met with the AntAgonizer and was able to convince her to give up her career as a super villain. She handed him her costume and left quietly. He then headed to the Mechanist's hideout. In order to get the "super hero" to give up his carrier, he told him he was scaring the whole town. With that, he was convinced to stop and gave Chris his suit and left. The wanderer then headed back to Uncle Roe and told him that the two costumed people had stopped fighting each other. He was given a couple caps for a reward. While he was near Grayditch, a small boy named Bryan Wilks approached Chris, he told him that he, his father, and the other dwellers were attacked by fire ants. He then asked the wanderer to look for his father in the town. Chris found the father's body in his house by the shack, killed by the fire ants. In the shack, he found Doctor Lesko's equipment and terminal. He read the notes and learned that the Doctor was in the Marigold station, and he was responsible for the fire ants. While searching the Marigold Metro Station for the cause of the fire ant infestation, Chris found Doctor Lesko working in a makeshift laboratory. He explained the origin of the fire ants, particularly their ability to spit fire. He asked the lad to help him reverse the effect. But Chris chose to deal with the giant ant queen himself. He found the fire ant queen in the Queen ant's hatchery, beyond Dr. Lesko's lab. It was guarded by numerous fire ant nest guardians. He tried his best to get past them without killing them and then took care of the queen. Once he returned he used his knowledge in science to convince Lesko that it was the best for humanity, and as a reward the Doctor injected him with an Ant Mutagen that increased his eyesight, perception and made him more resistant to fire. The lad also hacked Lesko's terminal in the hatchery to destroy the mutagen sample, which was the FEV, as he knew how dangerous it was. Like with the ant queen he used his knowledge to convince the Doctor that it was for the best. With the ants dealt with, Chris now needed to find a place for Brian to live, as his father was dead. He told Bryan about his father's fate and the fire ants. He told the boy that he wanted to help him find a new place to live, Bryan told him that a relative of his lived in Rivet City. Chris headed there and found his aunt, Vera Weatherly, owner of the Weatherly Hotel. He told her that her nephew needed a place to live and she happily agreed to take him in. With the arrangement made, he returned to Grayditch and told Bryan. The wanderer lastly escorted the boy to his new home, seeing that he got to Vera safely. Chris talked to Mister Crowley in Underworld. He told his story and asked the lad to deal with his old acquaintances: Dave, Jeff Strayer, Dukov, and Allistair Tenpenny. He wanted to have them killed by being shot in the head, he said they were ghoul-haters. He said he would know if Allistair was killed but he wanted something to prove the deaths of the others. Chris didn't want to kill anyone, though he knew what kind of man Allistair was from his time in his Tower. Not really trusting the ghoul too much, Chris talked with the other residents of Underworld and learned that the other men were not bigots like Tenpenny. Chris confronted Crowley and learned about his true motives. He agreed to get him the keys to be able to retrieve the T-51b Power Armor. He search for the men. He met Jeff's son Ted in Rivet City, Dukov in his place and Dave in his republic. He was able to buy the key off Ted. For Dukov, he got one of his girls, Cherry, to get the key once he agreed to take her to Rivet City. He escorted her there so she could start a life without Dukov. Dave was more difficult. When he arrived at the Republic of Dave he learned about the settlement and ended up participating in the vote for the next president. He convinced Dave's 1st wife Rosie to run for president and helped her win, which ended Dave's rule. An angry Dave left his family and headed out to create another republic. Chris followed Dave and when he noticed that he was heading to Old Olney he warned him against heading there, as it was populated by Deathclaws. Dave ignored him and was nearly killed by the Deathclaws. In the confusing, Chris was able to get the key. He didn't go after Tenpenny, as he didn't want to kill for money. He gave the keys to Crowley and the ghoul left to retrieve his treasure. Days later he returned with the T-51b Power Armor. Broken Steel Chris went to visit the Purifier and there, he asked Scribe Bigsley what he could do to help the Brotherhood's efforts with it. Bigsley asked Chris to investigate the area around Megaton to see why they needed more water, after just being sent a week's shipment of Aqua Pura. The lone wanderer decided to help and headed to the settlement. In front of the entrance to Megaton, Chris witnessed a woman named Rosa give Micky a bottle of seemingly pure water. He drank the water and died. Rosa then approached the wanderer and after a short conversation she revealed that she received the water from a cult in Springvale. Chris went searching for the cult. After finding the Holy Light Monastery, he encountered Brother Gerard. He gave him some holy water and refused to speak to him further until he drank it. Once the wanderer did so, he revealed that the leader of the church, Mother Curie III, had been "blessing" water so that wastelanders may "bask in Atom's Glow". Chris asked Gerard if he could meet Mother Curie III, but he had to irradiate himself before he was allowed to see her. After gaining entrance, he entered the basement of the church. Mother Curie was giving a sermon to two ghouls as he entered. Once she finished the sermon she talked to him. She told him that she had been intercepting the Aqua Pura from the Brotherhood caravans, whom she saw as "angels", and turning it into holy water by irradiating it. She did this because she wanted to share Atom's gift with the people of the Capital Wasteland. The "gift" was ghoulification. The wanderer was able to convince Curie III that what she was doing was wrong, getting her to stop stealing the Aqua Pura and giving irradiated water to the people of Megaton. Scribe Bigsley asked the Lone Wanderer to investigate the organized bandit attacks on the Aqua Pura caravans, directing Chris to speak with Officer Lepelletier of Rivet City to learn more details about the attacks. Chris met with Officer Lepelletier, he met with her underneath the water beggar on the first floor of the ramp area entrance of Rivet City. She explained that a water caravan headed towards Canterbury Commons had just left the Jefferson Memorial and asked Chris to travel with the caravan and discover who was behind the hijacking. He followed the river to the caravan just as it was in ambush by three bandits. The wanderer hurried and was able to save the live of the two caravan guards, but the driver perished during the fight. Upon searching the bandits, Chris found a holotape from Split Jack, the bandit leader, instructing the bandits to group at Wilhelm's Wharf. When reaching Wilhelm's Wharf, Chris and his team attacked the bandits, killing their leader and putting an end to their operations. Back in Rivet City, Lepelletier thanked him for his assistance, but is unable to reward him. Thus asking him to speak to Scribe Bigsley for a reward, the wanderer did so. While in Underworld, Chris ran into Griffon, a ghoul outside of Underworld who was selling Aqua Cura, a tonic that he claimed will cure the ghoul condition. Chris talked with Griffon and asked for some Aqua Cura, to see if his claims were true. According to his Pip-Boy, the water was irradiated however. The wanderer confronted the ghoul, but he denied it and claimed that the vault dweller's Pip-Boy was broken. Chris then decided to find out the truth so he could stop Griffon from scamming the residents of Underworld. He searched for Griffon's bottling operation. Since the ghoul had claimed that Bigsley delivered to him, the wanderer asked the scribe and discovered the location of Griffon's base. It was in the Museum Authority Building. At the building Chris took out some ghoul guards and found a holotape of Griffon's bottling instructions. The holotape told of how Griffon's ghoul guards dumped the Aqua Pura into the tubs and sinks, selling that to raiders and slavers while he sold dirty water in Aqua Cura bottles to ghouls. Chris then returned to Underworld to confront Griffon. He forced the ghoul to confess to scamming the local ghouls, which caused the crowd around him to turn on him and they ended up killing the con-artist. Category:Harold's Canon Category:Subpages Category:Characters